


Рассвет над Римом

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ласомбра, получивший Становление в Средние века, пытается найти ответы на вечные вопросы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассвет над Римом

В начале шестого утра, когда небо только-только сменило цвет, предвещая восход, на смотровую площадку холма Яникул, что в Риме, въехал черный фургон. Не сбавляя скорости, он сделал круг у памятника Гарибальди и, с визгом затормозив, остановился у балюстрады.

Бронированные двери открылись, и на площадь высыпали люди. Они были вооружены.

Туристы отхлынули. Кто-то завизжал, кто-то бросился бежать, но на площадь, отрезая пути к отступлению, уже въезжали еще два фургона и черный феррари. Вскоре молчаливые мужчины, растянувшись цепью, согнали людей к памятнику, и монумент оказался полностью окружен сжавшимися от ужаса людьми.

Тем временем, дверца феррари открылась, и из машины вылез высокий статный мужчина. На вид ему было лет сорок; в светлом щеголеватом костюме он походил на состоятельного бизнесмена, ни с того ни с сего возжелавшего встретить на смотровой площадке рассвет.

Он прошел к балюстраде, не обращая внимания на застывшую в страхе толпу, и положил на холодный мрамор ладони. Вечный город, раскинувшийся внизу, постепенно затягивало синей предутренней дымкой. Огни на Палатине, золотая змея Испанской лестницы, величественный купол собора Святого Петра — все подрагивало и словно бы растворялось вдали.

— Все готово, епископ, — молодой человек в черном костюме, неслышно возникший рядом, поправил наушник. — Можно начинать.

Тот, кого назвали епископом, в последний раз бросил взгляд на Рим и повернулся к толпе.

 

Женщины и дети, молодые и старые... Доменико оглядывал их спокойно и почти мирно. Вот девушка едва сдерживает слезы. Вот парень, прячась от взглядов, ожесточенно тыкает в кнопки телефона, но тот издает лишь приглушенный шум помех. Все они напуганы; запах их страха сгущается над монументом, словно над одной огромной жертвенной плитой.

— «Если найдется меж вас хоть один праведник...» — беззвучно шевельнулись губы Доменико.

— Обратный отсчет! — крикнул молодой человек в костюме. Он замер у распахнутой двери фургона, и перед ним стоял опутанный проводами ноутбук.

Доменико медленно поднял ладонь, и телефон наконец выпал у парня из руки.

 

...Десять минут спустя молодчик с наушником, вытирая губы, сделал жест гулям, и Доменико поднесли ритуальную чашу. Огромная, наполненная доверху постепенно мутнеющей кровью, она была очень тяжелой, но епископ взял ее легко. Ни одной капли не попало на его светлый костюм. Дойдя до балюстрады, он посмотрел вверх.

Небо над Римом было усыпано звездами. Доменико вдруг подумал, что бесконечно устал. Восемьсот лет нежизни... Море крови. Войны. Инквизиция. Старейшины всех кланов, качающие головами, знания всех библиотек Носферату, жалкие обрывки Книги Нод — и ни одного ответа! Ни один из собратьев не знает, в чем смысл его существования на земле, и что ждет его за порогом смерти. Некого спросить, дети мы Бога или Сатаны, существовал ли Каин, что будет во времена Страшного суда... Пьющий кровь не может быть праведен. Бога выдумали в клане Ласомбра.

Да или нет?!

Епископ поднял над собой чашу.

Ветер стих. Люди давно уже лежали у подножия памятника глупыми изломанными куклами, и ни один звук не нарушал тишину этого мгновения. Доменико качнул чашу — и резко выплеснул ее вверх.

Стук капель по мраморной балюстраде был похож на предвестье большого дождя. Небо потемнело; со Средиземного моря на город словно бы потянулась гроза. Ударил ветер. Деревья на склоне дрогнули, демонстрируя нежную изнанку листьев. Тьма клубилась на западе, наползая на Рим; Доменико, завороженный, смотрел, пока рядом не взвизгнул тормозами феррари, и не распахнулась дверца.

— Епископ, двенадцать с половиной минут!

Он сел в машину.

Четыреста лет, думал он, пока машина на бешеной скорости неслась с холма, едва не переворачиваясь в поворотах. Четыреста лет я готовился к этому моменту, ждал его, торопил его...

Ему вдруг ясно представилась совсем другая картина: терраса из светлого мрамора, фонтан, удушающий запах роз... И где-то далеко, на Масличном холме — кресты, кресты...

Он тряхнул головой. Воспоминания патриарха часто накатывали на него; иногда он думал, что все-таки проиграл ему во время дьяблери, и чужая душа теперь живет в нем, не показываясь до времени, смеясь про себя...

Если бы у него были ответы! Но у древнего старца ласомбра не было знания, существует Бог, или нет. Зато был другой полезный секрет... Всего лишь четверо старейшин ласомбра знают, как закрыть землю тенью от горизонта до горизонта. 

Теперь трое. И он.

— Две с половиной минуты, — сквозь зубы процедил Франко, выруливая на площадь Святого Петра. Он единственный сейчас видел сквозь наведенную Доменико тьму; остальные шли наугад, по тысячу раз отрепетированным маршрутам — мимо оцепеневших смертных, мимо впавших в отчаяние собратьев, мимо охраны, мимо гвардии, вперед и вперед...

Во дворце князя Рима сейчас, должно быть, истерика, едко усмехнулся Доменико, открывая дверь машины. О-о-о, шабашиты напали на самый важный домен Вентру, какой ужас, какой кошмар!..

Не на домен. На его тщательно оберегаемую сердцевину — Ватикан, куда, как говорят, нет хода ни одному собрату... Почему?

— Минута и пятьдесят секунд, — пробормотал Франко, напряженно глядя на экран своего планшета. Изображение мигнуло, побежали мелкие строки. — Электронная охрана отключена... Первый уровень... Второй...

Доменико, подняв голову, рассматривал величественный собор. Система замков была обесточена и взломана, охрана перебита.

— Князь захвачен! Покои Папы захвачены...

Доменико кивнул самому себе и пошел вперед. Двери храма раскрылись перед ним легко и бесшумно; епископ, помедлив, шагнул на цветные плиты собора, но ничего не произошло.

Они думают, ему нужен этот домен. Они думают, ему не плевать на кучку зажравшихся вентру, на Камарилью, на всю эту войну... Доменико оскалился, медленно двинувшись к трону Святого Петра. На самом деле ему нужен всего один ответ. Всего один... И он должен быть здесь. Иначе зачем так оберегать этот собор и этого жалкого человека в золоте и пурпуре...

— Почему, если существует Господь, он не покарает меня за все это?! — он воздел руки вверх и запрокинул голову, до боли всматриваясь в расписанный фресками купол. — Почему зло безнаказанно ходит по земле? Кто покарает меня за мои грехи, если я бессмертен? Я требую суда!

Вопль ударился в стены, отразился эхом. Топот ног у входа подсказал Доменико, что главный гость вечеринки прибыл.

Они сошлись у трона одновременно — двое в ослепительно белом. Дьявол во плоти и вытащенный из постели наместник Бога на земле. Губы Папы тряслись; он попытался сотворить крестное знамение, и удерживающие его за руки шабашиты рассмеялись.

— Ну, скажи мне, почему Бог не покарает меня, если он все это видит? — почти нежно спросил Доменико. Понтифик закрыл глаза, и епископ услышал, как слетают с его губ слова молитвы.

В центральном нефе слышались шаги, множество ног шуршало сейчас по прекрасному полу — шабашиты сгоняли в собор всех бессмертных, кого смогли найти и подчинить.

— Я хочу знать, Господи, доколе дети Каина будут ходить по земле? — голос епископа вознесся под высокие своды и загремел. — Я привел их под твои священные своды, и я требую суда!

Он оборвал себя. Взбешенный взгляд остановился на лице Папы, и тот осел под ним, опускаясь на колени. И тогда ласомбра опустился тоже.

— Прости меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — прошептал он. — Восемь сотен лет я грешил каждую ночь, не считаясь с постом и святыми днями. Я убивал, и крал, и прелюбодействовал; я перепробовал все земные грехи — и совершил тягчайший. Я породил плоть от плоти своей потомка, и пошел он по земле умножать гнев Господен...

Он замолк, глядя в пол и ничего не видя. Одуряющий, невыносимый запах роз...

— Я хочу знать! — он тряхнул головой, его голос снова взвился под своды собора. — Тот, кто проклял навеки Каина, может быть, явится, чтобы покарать и меня?

Он вдруг ударил понтифика по лицу так, что голова старца мотнулась, а с разбитых губ брызнула кровь.

— Я требую суда!!!

Вдруг разом вспыхнули свечи в нефах. Доменико поднял глаза — и отшатнулся.

На мгновение ему показалось, он видит ангела, в неземном сиянии появившегося у престола; потом блеск чуть померк, и епископ понял, что видит перед собой всего лишь юношу в светлой тунике, с короткими темными кудрями римлянина и печальным взглядом янтарных глаз.

Наступила тишина. Собратья вокруг окаменели, и Доменико тоже ощутил, как странная тяжесть сковала все его члены. Юноша, тем временем, сделал несколько медленных шагов к нему.

Собрат. Очень древний, невозможно сильный — но все-таки собрат.

— Ты просишь суда, Доменико, — его голос был тих, но епископу показалось, он звучит прямо у него в голове, и невозможно заставить его замолкнуть. — Ты хочешь увидеть Бога...

Покачав головой, юноша поднял небольшую доску, которую, оказывается, держал в руках. Икона? Ладони юноши шевельнулись, переворачивая предмет, и Доменико понял, что это зеркало.

— Вот Бог, — сказал юноша, поднимая зеркало на уровень глаз епископа, и Доменико увидел пустоту. Ласомбра не отражаются в зеркалах... Глупец!..

Он хотел было расхохотаться, но вдруг замер, осененный страшной догадкой.

...Тьма отступала. Сумрак в соборе рассеивался, предвещая рассвет, но никто из собратьев не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

— Вот Бог, — повторил юноша и поднял зеркало над головой. Доменико увидел, как первый луч солнца, прорвавшийся сквозь отдушину, ударяет в его светящуюся поверхность.

Слепящая вспышка боли пронзила его грудь. Он успел было подумать, что все так. Это и есть Бог... Но юноша улыбнулся ему печально, и Доменико понял, что это всего лишь небытие.

Всего лишь небытие.


End file.
